To Change Ones Path
by Twinitygirls
Summary: AU Would Eric's story have been any different if his parent's had loved him ? HHMMM Why don't we see .....
1. Default Chapter

To Change Ones Path 

Paris, 1870

Standing in the middle of the ruins of his home the figure could not contain a sigh. The music that had once been his life now only caused a sharp pain in his chest. Silent sobs over took him.

"Why?" He didn't know whom he was addressing. Being labeled "Devils Child" and "Demon"  
were not things that inspired one to faith in a higher power. He was not sure why the words were even spoken aloud.

Closing his eyes he tried to block out the memories. But try as he might he could not forget the smell of her hair, the way her body moved, the taste of her lips. A cry tore from his throat like that of a wounded animal. He had led a life of pain, one marked with misery. Looking over the room once more, a decision was made. It would end today. Walking to the edge of the lake he slowly stepped down and continued until the water was at his neck. With one last breath the opera ghost was laid to rest.

Sad eyes watched the ripples fade until the lake was once again calm._ "This is wrong"_ The simple statement echoed through the labyrinth. _"I have watched over him since the day he was born. All the pain and suffering. It's just not right. He had a good soul"  
"You couldn't have changed his fate"  
"I don't think Fate would approve of you assigning her blame"  
"I was merely pointing out that despite your attention he came into this world alone. Is it any wonder he choose to leave it that way as well"  
"Your right I think it's time we changed that."_

Apirl 26, 1843-Paris

"I'm sorry sir but the child is disformed." The doctor said with a sympathetic look "If you wish I could take care of 'IT' for you."

**'Disformed? NO! Not his son it couldn't be.'** The powerful Count Lachey closed his eyes in denial.

"Perhaps that's for the best." But even as The words were spoken Gabriel felt a strange whispering in his ears. _"But he's your son. You loved him before birth, why has that changed now?" _

_**'B**_**ut what of my position, my Family name?'**

_" This boy is your family."_

"Sir?" The Doctors voice broke through his silent musings.

"May I see him?"

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Now!" He issued the command before the Doctor could finish.

Standing outside the bedroom door Gabriel took a moment to prepare himself. Upon entering he immediately went to his wife's side.

"Gabe I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Marie. Rest." When his wife was asleep he walked to the crib. As he looked at The child he could not contain a gasp. Half of The baby's face looked as though it had been scarred. Even his nose was half caved in.

**'He couldn't keep this child. He would send it away with the doctor. Tell people that his son had died.'** But once again 'The' voice appeared in his head-

_' Look beyond his face. Look at his soul.'_ Gazing at the child he felt his revulsion lessen. Just then the baby opened his eyes. Suddenly he found himself swept up in a sea of turquoise. Despite the small size of the child, his eyes held a look of strength.

_'A fine heir.'_ The voice said. _'Open your heart.'_ All at once he felt love wash over him.  
In that moment he did not care what people said. This was his son.

"Eric. His name will be Eric."

Are you confused yet? Don't be it is really quite a simple concept we(the Twinity Girls and yes we are two seperate people our names are Amy and Bethany) really started to wonder what Eric would have been like if he had had parents who loved and wanted him so I guess we will see if he could have been any different than what he was as the Phantom! If ya'll have any questions feel free to email us at and **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW !** We are dying to see what everyone thinks of our Alternate Phantom Universe!

Hugs to everyone,

Bethany & Amy


	2. A plan

Eric's POV

As the years passed the child grew. Strong and dark. Despite the love of his family in time he learned that the rest of the world was not so excepting. He was often labeled a freak and a loner.

At first he had fought hard to gain the respect of his peers. Soon however he felt it was hopeless no one would ever see beyond his face. He grew to hate society and the hypocrisy found within it. Much to the dismay of his mother he was much more content to lock himself away in the library.

At an early age he had shown an amazing aptitude for music, architecture, and language. He could often be found scribbling madly in effort to put all of his ideas down on paper. By the time he turned twenty-one, to the pride of his father he had already designed and built several amazing structures. Leading to the increase of not only the family's wealth but also to the prestige of the family name.

Even with this he could not ignore his mother's increasingly worried glances nor his Fathers not so subtle hints that he should take a more public role. Until this point he had done well to avoid the subject of society or worse yet the subject of young ladies. But he could tell something had changed. His parents had a plan and in all honesty he was terrified

The Counts POV

The ornately famous opera de populaire stood in the middle of one of the most beautiful cities in the word. It had a feel of magic to it that touched every person who simply passed by.

Count Gabriel Lachey stood before it with his long legs braced apart and his arms crossed over his chest.

Yes this would definitely do the trick, something that would reinforce to Eric how proud they were and how much they loved him. At the same time it would be a wonderful venue that his son's immense genius would undoubtedly make flourish.

As the Count stood there he began to ponder the past twenty-one years and the son he loved so dearly. It was hard to think about his first reaction to his sons disfigured countenance. He still felt deep shame. Truly the boy was his greatest gift.

He had set out on a mission several months before to find the perfect gift for his son. He knew that Eric needed to focus on something that would give him a place in his life where the mask he wore wouldn't constantly be questioned. Even in his worse days Eric's musical genesis and poetic soul shown through. In Gabriel's mind the opera would be the perfect place to showcase his talents. Despite such talents Eric seemed to be trapped playing a role that had been cast for him long before he came into the world. The role that portrayed him to be a spectacular human being with more potential then must but at the same time repressed within himself because of his face.

It was hard for Gabriel and his wife to watch. They had long ago seen his true beauty and they solely saw the effects of the worlds scorn.

But now perhaps things would be different. It had been quite easy to get the previous owner to sell. Apparently the man had no mind for business and was spending more money on costumes alone then he was bringing for the entire season of shows. But with Eric in charge there was much potential. Gabriel wouldn't be surprised if 'The Opera De Populaire" went down in history as the most successful opera house ever to open it's gilded doors to the public.

The Count smiled a secret smile and spoke aloud to no one in particular.

"Tonight my dear son you will meet your destiny."

1

2

3

(Can you tell we're leading up to something?)

A note to our reviewers.

Whatevergirl- Thanks for your review. I love baby Eric.

Hikari- Sorry about the T thing. What happened is we went over it and corrected it and the computer erased all the corrections. So we were trying to fix it on-line and just goofed. I love your impressions of the powers- we purposely left it very abstract. Are they higher powers? Angels? Two crazy girls writing fan fic? You decide

Huntyhunty- Glad you liked the beginning. Hopefully you'll like the rest.

Kat- Thanks for your helpful hints. But my friend and I are Phantom freaks. We have read both books. As well as seen the play and movie several times (Gerard Butler is so yummy) The reason we changed the names is to honor some of our favorite French characters. As for the whole Count thing- Well keep up the reviews and remember everything has a reason. All will be revealed in time (Laughs evilly)

Luvin- Here's your update hope you find it interesting


End file.
